


You're Fooling Yourself If You Don't Believe It

by aislingdoheanta



Series: Blue Collar Man [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Non-Hunter, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingdoheanta/pseuds/aislingdoheanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel goes back to Dean's auto shop to help with more paperwork at Sam's request. Dean is not as angry and they come to an understanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Fooling Yourself If You Don't Believe It

**Author's Note:**

> As this is somewhat of a sequel to "Why Must You Be Such an Angry Young Man?" the title for this piece comes from the same STYX song, "Fooling Yourself." In case anyone was wondering about it.
> 
> As always, apart of my non-hunter, all human AU series.

As Castiel drove back to **_LedZep Auto,_** he was severely tempted to continue driving until he made it back to his apartment. He didn't want to let Sam down, though, so he would go. He would work through his nerves, he would be pleasant to Dean, and then he would go home and pack for his business trip. 

It was going to be fine. 

He still took a deep breath as he parked his car and steeled his nerves as he walked back into the shop. 

Rufus was the person behind the counter again and Castiel would have wondered if it was just Dean and Rufus if he hadn't worked on Dean's accounts yesterday. “Back again I see?” 

“Looks that way.” Castiel smiled. “Is Dean here today?” 

“What, you don't want a repeat of yesterday?” Rufus laughed. 

“Not particularly, no.” 

Rufus waved him back. “Yeah, he's upstairs in the office. Head on up.”

Castiel walked up the stairs, hoping Dean wasn't going to watch him work the entire time. He knocked on the office door and only entered after he heard Dean shout, “Come on in!”

Castiel had been expecting to see annoyance or possibly anger on Dean's face at the sight of Castiel again. Instead, Dean was smiling and walking over to Castiel, who still stood awkwardly in the doorway. “Castiel. It's...uh...good to see you again.” He held out his hand to shake and Castiel took it carefully. 

“You too.” He dropped his hand and brought the other one to rub at the back of his neck. “I just wanted to apologize again—“

Dean shook his had. “No. I was out of line. You were doing me a favor and I...wasn't very nice.” Dean shifted his eyes to anywhere but at Castiel. 

There was a slight pause until Castiel cleared his throat and said, “It is your shop, so you're allowed to be...territorial.” 

Dean laughed, “I guess.” 

Castiel looked over at Sam's desk and then back at Dean. “Sam said you had more paperwork for me to do?” 

Dean smiled again and shook his head. “No. But what I do have is pizza as a peace offering...if you're interested.” Dean looked away again and tapped his fingers against his thigh. 

Castiel briefly wondered if he was nervous before he responded. “That would be nice. Thank you.” 

Dean gestured to the chair across from his desk and went to grab some napkins and plates from one of the filing cabinets. He walked over to the fridge. “Beer?” 

Castiel looked at him. “Are you serious?” 

Dean shrugged. “I am the boss, as you just reminded me. I can get you some water, if you'd prefer.”

Castiel grimaced at the thought of water and pizza. “Beer's fine.” He accepted the bottle Dean passed to him. Dean raised his bottle to him in mock salute before taking a drink. 

They ate pizza, drank beer, and talked about everything, but nothing important or personal. Castiel discovered that Dean doesn't mind the cold and claims that he doesn't usually feel it. Castiel told Dean that he actually prefers rain to just about every other weather type. Castiel thought it was rather enjoyable actually. 

Their little conversation continued until Castiel asked Dean what he'd been wanting to ask. “How did you accomplish this?” He gestured the the entire room.

Dean shrugged as he took a drink of beer. “I worked at my step-dad's auto shop growing up. Turns out it's something I'm pretty good at and figured I should try running my own.”

Castiel looked at him. “Just like that?” 

Dean laughed. “Well, no. I mean, I always assumed I'd take over Bobby's shop eventually, when he wanted to retire or step back.”

“So how did you end up here?” Castiel asked, taking another bite of pizza. 

“Bobby's friend Pamela sold it to me. Her ex-husband had given it up years ago and she'd gotten it in the divorce. She'd called Bobby to see if he knew anyone who'd actually care about the place—she'd put a lot of time into it. I overheard him talking about it to his wife and said that I'd take it.” Dean shook his head. “It had been a spur of the moment decision. I hadn't really even thought about trying my own shop, really starting on my own.” 

“You decided that quickly? With no thought?” That was a foreign concept to Castiel, who had to think through every decision—twice, before making up his mind. 

“It's sounds weird, I know. I mean, I hadn't thought it through, but after I said it, it just felt right, you know? So I moved out here and opened up shop,” Dean said as he took another drink of his beer. 

“That's great, Dean,” Castiel said quietly, looking around. “So you started this shop all by yourself?” 

Dean laughed. “Id love to take all the credit, but I had some help from Bobby, Ellen, and Pamela. Even my brother helped out. But the business plan and goals were all me.” 

“How did you become so...popular?” Castiel asked, genuinely curious. 

Dean smiled. “It was my idea to do things other shops wouldn't think of. There's so many mechanics that only care about the money, instead of the customers or the work. That's not me. So we advertised convenience. Like, I bought an old tow-truck from Bobby and gave everyone a free inspection and estimate if they used our towing services and shop.”

“That's actually really smart, cutting out the middle man.” 

Dean nodded. “Exactly. It saved them money and created business opportunities for me. I even did some house calls when someone couldn't afford a tow.”

Castiel smiled at him. “That's really nice of you.” 

Dean shrugged and looked away. “I just wanted to help people. I guess it's something that's been drilled into me by my step-mom, Ellen.” Dean laughed. “It's why I do everything I can to help for the cheapest price. I personally train and oversee all my employees to do the same.” 

“I can see why people prefer coming here now. It's not every day you have someone who's actually genuinely trying to save you money,” Castiel said. 

“Exactly,” Dean said. “I have a lot of customers now because of it. There's even a few perks that come along with it.” 

Castiel smiled. “Dates?” 

Dean laughed again and Castiel thought it might be his new favorite sound. It was so carefree and young-sounding. “No! Nothing like that!” Dean shook his head. “Just that some people give us little gifts and tips around Christmas, though it's not necessary. But I do appreciate all the pies people bring around.” 

“Pie?” Castiel asked with a raised brow. 

Dean looked at him as though he had just grown another head. “Yeah! Pie is delicious!” He coughed. “It's...sort of a weakness of mine.” 

Castiel smiled. “I see. It's really great though, that you were able to achieve all this. Follow your dreams.” He looked down to where his hands were tearing the label on his bottle. 

Dean nodded and finished his beer. “What is it you do?” 

Castiel sighed. “I work within the government, assisting in fixing problem corporations and potentially bankrupt businesses.”

“Just in Chicago?” 

Castiel shook his head. “No, throughout the state. I even head to other states on occasion, if needed, because I do business audits as well.” 

Dean smiled. “That sounds...interesting.”

Castiel shook his head. “It's not. It is actually as dull as it sounds.”

Dean looked at him, his brow furrowing. “You don't like it?”

Castiel sighed and thought about how to phrase it. “It's not that horrible, actually. I have a decent pay, great benefits, and get to travel frequently, but...”

“It gets lonely?” Dean asked quietly after it was clear Castiel wasn't going to finish that sentence. 

Castiel looked at him and sighed. “Yeah.”

Dean frowned. “I've been there. I moved out here on my own. My brother was still in California, which I was already having a bit of a hard time with.” Dean shook his head. “It was a rough couple of months.” 

“You are happy now though, right?” Castiel asked. 

Dean nodded. “Yeah. After I had time to go out and actually meet people, I was able to make friends. Create a support system.” 

“That's great,” Castiel said looking back at his hands as he tore a napkin. 

“What about you?”

“I've lived here for years, but never really stay here long enough to get into a routine, or have a lot of free time to make friends and meet people. And when I'm traveling, I'm only there for a few weeks or a month or two and it's not the best situation to make lasting friendships.” Castiel swallowed and forced a smile. “Luckily, Gabriel didn't care about any of that and forced his way into my life.” 

Dean laughed. “Yeah. He's very...stubborn, but he always means well and you learn to see it and love him. After you get over his obnoxiousness.” 

Castiel laughed. “Very true.” He stood up and stretched before starting to gather the garbage to clean up. 

“You don't have to do that, Castiel,” Dean said as he stood up as well. 

Castiel waved a hand. “It's fine. I really don't mind.” 

“Well, thank you, then,” Dean said as he helped clean up. 

“I'm glad we did this,” Castiel said suddenly as he grabbed his coat. 

Dean smiled at him. “Me too.” Dean gestured for Castiel to go through the door first and followed him down the stairs. He even walked Castiel to his car. He cleared his throat and said, “The next car problem you have, it's on me.” 

Castiel shook his head in protest. “You really don't have to.”

Dean laughed. “I know. I want to.”

“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel smiled at him before getting in his car. He started to close his door, but Dean's hand shot out to stop it. “Dean?” 

Dean looked down and then back at Castiel. “I really am sorry...you know, for how I was the other day.” 

Castiel shook his had. “It's fine. Really.” 

Dean studied him for a moment before letting go of his car door. He smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets. “I'll see you around, Castiel.” 

“Bye, Dean.” Castiel shut his door and started his car. He even waved at Dean, before realizing what he was doing—making a fool of himself. Luckily Dean was laughing and waving back, so Castiel didn't feel as foolish. 

As Castiel drove off, Dean and his shop getting smaller and smaller in his rear-view mirror, Castiel found himself wishing he could see more of Dean. He finally understood Gabriel's love for the man and Sam's devotion. He was, just as Gabriel said, probably one of the nicest men he'd ever meet while simultaneously being slightly terrifying. 

It was actually a perfect description of Dean and Castiel wondered how Gabriel came to think of him in those terms.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another part of the series. I know I've written a lot of Dean/Cas so far, but it was one of the only things alluded to in the first story published (It's A Wonderful Life) and I figured I should just write them up quickly and go from there. 
> 
> As I said, I have a plan on where this verse is going, as well as filling in all the gaps for the past, but no real order on what I'm going to write and when. Feel free to request anything or ask questions either here, or on my tumblr: saras-almanac.tumblr.com Ask any questions about the verse or characters or prompt anything you'd like! 
> 
> Just as a side note, I am working on a big bang for both Supernatural as well as Merlin, so I'm not sure how much time I'll have for writing more of this verse for the next few weeks. But I suppose it will depend on where my muses take me. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
